Las aventuras de Sherezade
by Sher Stormcloack
Summary: Situado una era después de los acotecimientos de "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim". Cuatro héroes con un objetivo común, se encontraran envueltos en un destino contra los Thalmor. (Si no aguantas a los Altos Elfos, éste es tu fic:3)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora: Bienvenidos sean todos a mi primer fic(?) Bueeeeno, la verdad es que nació siendo un cuento para niños de primaria xD Por eso es por lo que todo está tan condensado, y le falta caracterización a los personajes... pero me gustó como quedó y le veo futuro. Si alguien más le gustaría su expansión, no tenéis más que mandarme un MP o dejarme un review y, encantada, lo elaboraré como una historia extensa. Además, tengo dibujos de los personajes (como el de Sherezade de portada) por su a alguien le interesaría verlos:3**

* * *

Nos hallamos en la V era donde surgirán cuatro flamantes héroes que vivirán grandes aventuras y se aliaran para derrotar a un malvado Imperio Thalmor, esclavizadores de los habitantes de Skyrim.

Verner "Puño de hierro" es el heraldo del poderoso gremio "Los Compañeros", un grupo de titánicos guerreros nórdicos, cuya misión es asegurar la prosperidad en la tierra de Skyrim.

Khalov "Sobra negra" es el líder de la poderosa y astuta orden de "Los ladrones" cuyo objetivo es robar a los más ricos y devolvérselo a los más desfavorecidos.

Zarghut el conjurador, el jefe del Colegio de Hibernalia, una poderosa institución mágica dedicada al estudio y meditación de la magia en Skyrim.

Sherezade "La valiente" reina del ejercito de los Capas de las Tormenta, unos revolucionarios que luchan por la libertad del pueblo de Skyrim.

En el año 301 de la V era, Sherezade planificó el ataque final contra los Thalmor. Dedujo que necesitaría un ejército mayor y más cualificado y así poder eliminar la tiranía de los Thalmor. Sherezade viajó a Alto Rothgard, donde viven unos antiguos monjes conocidos como "Los Barbas Grises" respetados en todo Skyrim por su sabiduría sagrada y legendaria, para convocar una alianza entre los distintos gremios. Después de unas horas Sherezade convenció a dichos monjes para que se ejecute la reunión en dos meses.

En la fecha acordada Verner, Khalov, Zarghut y Sherezade se reunieron para acordar como enfrentarse ante la amenaza Thalmor.

-Sherezade: "Os he reunido aquí para combatir al mal que ha azotado nuestras tierras desde hace siglos. Es hora de poner fin a esta situación"

-Khalov: "¿Por qué deberíamos yo y mi gente involucrarnos en esta guerra? Cuando mi gremio no se encuentra afectado"

-Verner: "¿Cuánto llevas en Skyrim camarada Khalov?"

-Khalov: "Bastante, yo diría que veinte años o mas"

-Verner: "Entonces eres tan nórdico como cualquiera de nosotros, esta nuestra tierra, nuestros ríos, nuestros bosques, nuestras montañas, nuestro hogar y no vamos a dejar que nos lo arrebaten de nuestra manos."

-Zarghut: "Si hay que luchar contad con el Colegio de Hibernalia."

-Sherezade: "Me conmueve vuestra rápida cooperación. Ahora, tenemos que idear un buen plan. De eso me encargo yo, tengo bastante experiencia a la hora de patear apestoso culos Thalmor.

-Zarghut: "El primer día del año 302 de la V era el día que lucharemos y liberaremos a nuestro pueblo.

-Verner: "¡SKYRIM PARA LOS NÓRDICOS!"

-Todos: "¡SKYRIM PARA LOS NÓRDICOS!"

La reunión quedó finalizada. Cada uno partió a sus respectivas áreas de entrenamiento con el fin de preparase, hasta que llegase el día indicado.

Zarghut partió hacia su Colegio de Hibernalia, para investigar sobre grimorios y sobre nuevos hechizos, y con el fin de elegir, entre sus mejores magos, los que participarían con él en la guerra.

Khalov perfeccionó el arte del ladrón en los más oscuros escondrijos de Riften.

Verner realizó dificultosas misiones, y practicó cómo aprovechar al máximo su poder de bestia.

Por último, Sherezade dedicó todo su esfuerzo a refinar el plan, y a perfeccionar la oscilación con la que maneja su arma, en la alta fortaleza llamada Palacio de Reyes.

Al fin, llegó el momento predestinado. El clima parecía alentarles: un frío invernal, que no suponía problema alguno por su sangre nórdica, en conjunto con una misteriosa capa de niebla, ideal para el objetivo propuesto. Reunidos en el centro del país, Carrera Blanca, Sherezade comenzó a explicar su elaborado proyecto:

-Sherezade: "Primero vosotros, Compañeros, atacaréis con la ayuda de vuestra forma animal, directamente a la fortaleza donde se refugian, situada al noroeste. Aprovecharemos el revuelo que causaréis para que vosotros, ladrones, os infiltréis en el interior mediante la red de alcantarillado. Una vez allí, acabad con los guardias que se os interpongan y, cuando abráis las puertas laterales, los magos y nosotros, los Capas de la Tormenta, os reforzaremos. ¿Os ha quedado claro?"

-Todos: "Si. ¡A las armas!"

Entonces, comenzó la cruzada. Los hombres lobo en nombre de Hircine, fueron arrebatando alma por alma a todo aquél que se le ponía por delante. Además, se servían de sus poderosas garras para escalar por las sólidas murallas y derrotar a los arqueros enemigos.

Mientras, los ladrones, liderados por la élite de los Ruiseñores y en nombre de Nocturnal, atravesaron el oscuro y pestilente subsuelo, logrando encontrar un conducto que les llevaría a la sala principal. Una vez allí, se encargaron de los dos vigilantes adormilados, y abrieron las puertas por las que llegarían los refuerzos mágicos y guerreros.

Cuando Zarghut y Sherezade las vieron, se les iluminó la cara. Al fin había llegado su momento. Él comenzó a invocar llamas entre sus dedos. Ella desenvainó su mandoble, y se unieron a la revuelta.

La batalla marchaba a favor de los natales. Las bajas más notorias se encontraban en los bandos de los Compañeros y de los Capas, pero nada que dificultase la operación. De repente, resonó un cuerno en el furor de la guerra. Los cuatro héroes se giraron, curiosos de ver de dónde provenía el extraño sonido.

Una larga fila de Thalmor se observaba desde el horizonte. Esa repentina ayuda para el ejército enemigo, parecía no tener fin. Los protagonistas empezaron a tener serios problemas: más y más bajas se veían. Khalov, Sherezade, Verner y Zarghut comenzaron a perder la esperanza. Añadido a esto, se vislumbró una luz en el centro de la fortaleza, justo donde se encontraba el jefe de los Thalmor. Sin que ninguno de ellos se lo esperase, se transformó en un gran dragón negro con ojos carmesíes. Todos quedaron anonadados

El gigante reptil con alas empezó a gritar en una extraña lengua, y a disparar llamas desde sus fauces. Lo que más impresionó a los héroes, es que no solo les dañaba a ellos, sino también a sus subordinados, los enemigos.

Así continuó la masacre, hasta que solamente quedaban la valiente, el conjurador, sombra negra y el puño de hierro. El dragón rugió con un grito espeluznante, inhumano, y los cuatro se desmayaron.

Aparecieron en un lugar extraterrenal y silencioso. Se encontraban fatigados y débiles. Sherezade se maldijo una y otra vez por haber comenzado esto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y, cuando éstas tocaron el suelo, nueve fantasmas surgieron ante ellos. Eran formas difusas, ninguna se apreciaba con claridad. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, uno de ellos se transformó en un traslúcido dragón y dijo:

- ¿?: "Tranquilos, mortales, venimos a ayudaros. Somos los Nueve Divinos, velamos por los valientes. Mi nombre es Akatosh, y los que me acompañan son: Arkay, Dibella, Julianos, Kynareth, Mara, Stendarr, Talos y Zenithar."- dijo, señalando de izquierda a derecha a cada una de las sombras- "Lo que habéis visto en vuestro mundo es una herejía, una aberración llamada magia prohibida. Aquél que la utilizó lo hizo con el fin de arrebatarnos el poder a nosotros, los dioses, y poder obtener la forma de vida definitiva: la antigua raza dovah o, en vuestro idioma, dragón. Con los poderes que os vamos a conceder, os pedimos por favor que acabéis con él."

Después de un momento de silencio, Verner, imprudente, habló:

-Verner: "¿Y por qué no podéis hacerlo vosotros?"  
-Akatosh: "Como habrás podido apreciar, no poseemos forma corpórea. Somos simples observadores, aunque quisiéramos no podríamos intervenir. Sabiendo esto, ¿nos ayudaréis?"

Confusos, se miraron unos a otros, inseguros de qué responder, pero su gusto por las aventuras y de poder derrotar al fin a los Thalmor, les despejaron las dudas. Entonces, asintieron y, al unísono, respondieron:  
-Todos: "¡POR SKYRIM!"

-Akatosh: "Bien, os concederemos la bendición del poder de la voz. Mediante ciertas palabras, pronunciadas en el idioma dovah, podréis desde invocar un aliento de fuego, hasta congelar al enemigo más poderoso que podáis imaginar. A partir de ahora, sois sangre de dragón."

Tras las palabras llenas de confianza de Akatosh, una llama se encendió en los corazones de nuestros héroes. Podían vislumbrar una luz al final del camino, una oportunidad para ganar.

Dicho Dios les proporcionó un pequeño espíritu, al que el mismo denominó "fuego fatuo", para que les enseñara el camino hasta la batalla final.

Para calmar los nervios, mientras seguían al fuego fatuo, cada uno rememoró la calidez de sus hogares, alcanzables una vez que vuelvan a Skyrim. Khalov soñaba despierto con volver a corretear por las calles de Riften, atrapando lo que pudiese con sus manos largas para entregárselo a los menos favorecidos. Verner deseaba llenarse la panza de guamiel mientras charlaba con sus queridos hermanos de escudo sobre sus proezas. Zarghut ansiaba volver cuanto antes al Colegio, para así poder observar las caras llenas de ilusión de los nuevos aprendices deseosos de instruirse en el camino de la magia. Sherezade cerró los ojos, y se imaginó lo alegre que estarían sus fieles nórdicos cuando les contase que habían acabado con la amenaza thalmoriana. Al fin, la paz volvería, y un nuevo rey se alzaría para liderar a los nórdicos.

Y así, con sonrisas en sus labios, el fuego fatuo se extinguió. Habían llegado.

Ante ellos se hallaba aquel dragón negro de ojos carmesí que les había enviado a ese desolado lugar. Se acercaron a él, y de improviso, empezó a hablar.

-¿?: "Vaya… Sangres de Dragón, esto será interesante -dijo para sí mismo- Bienvenidos a Sovengard simples mortales, el cielo de los héroes nórdicos. Yo soy Alduin, azote de reyes."

-Sherezade: "¡Vaya, la lagartija que nos trajo aquí!"

-Zarghut: "Increíble criatura, ¿Cómo será por dentro? ¿Cómo expulsará fuego por las fauces? ¿De dónde…?"

Y antes de que Zarghut acabara de preguntar, Venrner gritó en el lenguaje en el que lo hizo Alduin en la batalla.

-Verner: "¡YOL…TOOR SHUL!"

Y de la boca de Verner una ola de fuego envolvió en al dragón: "¿Hemos venido aquí a charlar o a pelear?" -murmuró, desenfundando su hacha. Todos tomaron su ejemplo, sacando las armas. Sherezade le golpeó con su gran espada, Khalov con su arco disparó a las alas para que no pudiese volar, y Zarghut nubló su vista.

Alduin alzó el vuelo sobre ellos, y llamas salieron de sus fauces con la intención de calcinarlos. Zarghut conjuró un escudo sobre ellos y el ataque falló, los cuatro gritaron hacia el dragón

-Todos: "¡JOOR ZAH FRUUL!"

Y el dragón cayó al suelo. Los cuatro se abalanzaron sobre él, pero fue más rápido y derritió sus armas, tumbándoles con un golpe de su cola. Heridos y sollozando, Sherazade uso sus últimas fuerzas para gritar…

-Sherezade: "¡HUN KAAL SOOR!"

Y nuestros héroes sintieron una fuerza interior que le impulsaba a acabar con la vida de su enemigo, apareciendo unas armas de ébano a su lado… Khalov gritó.

-Khalov: "¡TIID KLO UL!"

Y el tiempo se ralentizó. Con su daga hizo varios cortes en las alas de Alduin para que no volviera a despegar, Zarghut gritó:

-Zarghut: "FUS RO DAH"

Alduin fue empujado con una fuerza implacable contra el suelo, y por último Verner le grito a su arma:

-Verner: "SUR KA BAH"

Y se transformó en un hacha negra con gravados en lengua de dragón. Con ella remató a Alduin, clavándosela en el fondo de su oscuro corazón… el dragón gritó de tal manera que los cayeron al suelo con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, y, de repente, el cuerpo de Alduin estalló y su alma fue ligada al hacha de Verner.

Se levantaron del suelo y con voz de júbilo y satisfacción, se abrazaron unos a otros y felicitaron por su gran azaña, y de la nada aparecieron los nueve divinos.

-Akatosh: "Quien lo diría, cuatro mortales han acabado con un alma maldita de Oblivion. Creo que merecéis volver a Skyrim, con vuestra gente."

Y de los nueve dioses salió un rayo de un blanco puro, uniéndose haciendo un prisma, y un portal a Skyrim surgió. "Adiós héroes de Sovengard", fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Akatosh, disipándose junto a los otros ocho como el humo de la pipa de un anciano. Los cuatro entraron el portal y una luz los cegó…


	2. Chapter 2

**Epílogo**

Sherezade se encontraba exhausta. Verner la había convencido… más bien, obligado, a ella, Khalov, y a Zarghut, a festejar la grandiosa proeza. Los barriles de aguamiel habían recorrido de principio a fin el salón de Verner, conocido nacionalmente como Jorrvaskr. Fue muy gratificante para ella, pasar un buen rato con sus viejos amigos, exluyendo las partes en las que los bardos excedían el ruido y los vecinos avisaban a la guardia. Los héroes tuvieron una curiosa conversación sobre qué harían ahora que todo había acabado.

-Khalov: "Me volveré a centrar en el negocio. Aquí, en Carrera Blanca, he visto algunas casas que me parecían… adecuadas para lo que busco."

-Zhargut: "Pues yo me iré a vivir a un iglú más allá de Hibernalia, donde el clima sea hostil. Así, conseguiré practicar mi meditación espiritual"  
-Verner: "No hay mejor vida que aquí. Seguiré luchando para conseguir a un más fama y honor, y estar en boca de todos los bardos."

-Sherezade: "Yo… volveré a Ventalia, supongo."

Y allí se encontraba, apunto de atravesar las puertas de la ciudad. Se encontraba más nerviosa que incluso cuando se enfrentó al ejército Thalmor. No sabía cómo dirigirse a sus subordinados, ya que, a pesar de todo, hubo numerosas bajas. Además, era bien sabido por todos que, ahora mismo, nadie ocupaba el trono de rey supremo de Skyrim, y que en eras anteriores, los Capas de la Tormenta fueron los gobernadores después de expulsar a los antiguos invasores, los Imperiales. Sherezade dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza y, con un nudo en la garganta, abrió las puertas de su ciudad.

Nunca se pudo imaginar lo que encontró allí, media Skyrim parecía haberse interesado, de repente, en Ventalia. Estaban personas de todas las razas, e incluso sus amigos. De repente, todos giraron la cabeza, y balbucearon cosas inentendibles. Ella captó desde cosas como "¡Salve a la nueva reina!" hasta "¡Aprovechada!". Se dirigió hacia sus amigos, y estos le dijeron:

Zarghut: "Después de cada guerra, siempre igual, la parte que apoya a la candidata, y la parte que la rechaza"

Sherezade: "¿Perdón?"

Khalov: "Casi toda Skyrim se encuentra hoy aquí para decidir su nuevo rey. Los candidatos al puesto sois o tú, o nadie. La gente que te rechaza es demasiado cobarde como para dirigir ella misma este país."

Verner: "Nosotros que veníamos a entregarte tus correspondientes escamas y huesos de dragón, y nos encontramos esto…"  
Sherezade vaciló, y les preguntó:

-Sherezade: "¿Chicos, que creéis que debo hacer?"  
-Los tres: "Tienes que decidirlo tú"

Entonces, ella rememoró todas las situaciones políticas anteriores de Skyrim que recordaba haber leído en alguna parte. Se acordó de Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, el hombre que los liberó de los primeros esclavizadores, y poniéndole a él como ejemplo, indicó a todas las personas que la siguieran hasta el Palacio de Reyes. Una vez allí, dijo:

-Sherezade: "Probablemente todos sepáis cómo me llamo, pero, ¿Alguno sabe lo que significa? Yo soy "Sherezade", es decir, nacida libre. Mis difuntos padres me pusieron ese nombre, porque intuían que yo tendría relación con la paz del país, y eso haré. Yo no quiero disfrutar del poder mientras otros agonizan. Me niego a tomar el poder sin el consentimiento del pueblo, así que deberá organizarse una convocatoria donde los poderosos de cada comarca se reunirán para elegir nuevo rey. Hasta entonces, como un país no puede estar sin gobernar, asumo el poder y las consecuencias de una regencia a mi nombre. Espero que no haya ninguna objeción, por el bien de Skyrim. Podéis retiraros."

Uno a uno se fueron retirando, sus amigos incluidos, después de darle un abrazo y palabras alentadores. En el salón solo quedaba una pequeña niña que, por su aspecto, parecía huérfana y pobre.

-Sherezade: "¿Qué te pasa, niñita?

-Niña: "¿Por qué luchaste?"

Sherezade, sin vacilar, respondió:

-Sherezade: "Yo lucho por los hombres que he tenido en mis brazos, mientras fallecían en tierras extranjeras. Yo lucho por sus esposas e hijos, cuyos nombres me han susurrado con su último aliento… ¡Lucho para que todas las luchas que he tenido no hayan servido para nada! Yo lucho… porque debo hacerlo"**  
**


End file.
